Supernatural: Slayer's Reign
by Saved by Dark Innocence
Summary: Growing up, Sam and Dean have always heard stories about the notorious Slayer, who was supposedly the most powerful being amongst the Hunters but it was all fairy tales. Until the Slayer rocks up on their doorstep with a request they cannot - cannot as she will not let them - refuse. NOTE: THE SLAYER IN THIS STORY IS THE SLAYER and I'm probably gonna rewrite this. Pls Read. Review.


Supernatural Fanfiction

Slayer's Reign

Preface

The dripping noise was constant, repetitive and annoying as the drops of blood hit the cold concrete, but when the sizzle followed, it made me cock my head and watch as the blood bubbled on the edges before it completely evaporated. When I crouched down to place my hand on the floor, I expected it to scorch my flesh, but it was as cold as ice, just as chilling as the air.

I looked up to the twisted body. Human no doubt, but long dead and with blood patterns carved into his palms, so definitely not a good little boy. It looked like he had been twisted, the flesh on his arms and legs twisted until it resembled the knotted bread that they had at the local restaurant here…and now I would never eat the twisted bread again.

I looked at the arms, seeing splinters of bone sticking up from the skin, skin split open like hot sausages that have been microwaved for far too long – and now I would never eat sausages again. I wiped the sweat from my brow, examining the large, empty warehouse room where the man lay in the middle of the floor. It was hot, like a furnace was right next to me, but a chill ran down my spine and my breath came out in freezing cold puffs, like I was standing outside while snow was falling from the sky. I looked up at the windows, seeing ice had frozen over them but it was slowly starting to melt, dripping to the floor and sizzling.

A camera flash forced me to acknowledge that other people were here, people that didn't need to be here but had to be because they didn't know about the monsters that hid in the dark like Sam and I did. I cleared my throat and walked back to Sam who had just finished talking to a redheaded police woman, and the security guard who had found the body.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and turned to me, "So, what do you think?"

"Depends on what you find on the security cameras," I pointed to them all over the warehouse.

"Except the tapes have been cleared," Sam replied and I frowned. "It skips from when the guy walks in to how he is now. All pretzel-ed up."

"You can add pretzels to food I will never eat again," I rubbed my chin, "So what? What came in killed him and cleared the evidence?"

"Technically speaking, nothing came in," Sam gestured to the windows with a kick of his chin. "We know different, though. And with no signs of forced entry, it kind of looks like he did it to himself."

"Pretzel boy would say different," I turned back to look at the body. "And those cuts on his palms means he wasn't part of the church choir."

"So what are you thinking?" Same asked, "Demon?"

"Most likely," I scratched my head. "What the security guard that found the body say?"

"The security guard didn't say much," Sam held out a cellphone to me and I took it. "His son was the last person to see the guy alive. He said his son came with thinking this warehouse was haunted, he thought the guy was the ghost. Thinking his son saw the body and took the cellphone and gave it to me."

I stared at the open screen, "What do we have? Pictures? A video?" I went into the gallery and sure enough, there was a video of the kid recording the man walking into the warehouse, turning around chasing the kid out. The kid cursed him back and turned around to leave, the video was still recording before the kid closed the door behind him.

"Whoa, go back," eagle-eyed Sam said quickly. I tapped the screen and took the icon back to just as the kid was chased out. Sam grabbed the phone, watched it and froze the screen and zoomed in, and handed the phone back to me upside down.

I couldn't see anything so Sam zoomed in a little more and I noticed bright, glowing silver eyes behind the man that definitely wasn't there before, and long blonde tendrils slowly blowing out from the sides, almost encasing the man.

I looked up at Sam, "We have a suspect," I rubbed my chin. "But who?"

Sam turned back to the twisted body and crossed his arms over his chest, "Whoever she is, I think she is a force to be reckoned with."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, hi and welcome to my first ever Supernatural Fanfiction because I have been watching it a lot lately and I have always wanted to do this.**

 **I'll give a better A/N in the next chapter but for now I hope you like it. It will be short chapters and I am just getting rid of this idea because it has been buzzing in my brain for awhile now.**

 **I hope you like it, review, favourite and all those lovely things.**

 **Okay, bye. See you in the next A/N.**

 **\- Kera**


End file.
